paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups In Over Their Heads (part 2)
Our story continues at the pirate cavern where Smoky and Kailey are climbing a set of stairs carved into the cave wall. About halfway up, Smoky steps on one of the steps and hears a loud pop. "What was that" Smoky asks. Unknown to our two pups, Smoky just triggered a trap. Up at the top of the stairs is a cave opening, which is a drainage tunnel that will send lots of water down into the cavern, combined with the high tide will fill the cavern with water. Just as our two pups reach the top, Kailey hears the sound of rushing water. "Do you hear that?" Kailey asks. Just as Smoky is about to answer a flood of water comes out of the opening. "Look!" Smoky says pointing to the cavern opening, "the tide's coming in here as well". In a matter of minutes, the cavern is already half full of water and keeps rising. The pups see the opening at the top, but there's no way to climb up. Meanwhile, Zuma has reached North beach and notices the water going into the cave, but also hears the sound of rushing water. "Ryder" Zuma says into his pup tag. "I'm here at North beach and the tide is going into the cavern, but I'm also hearing more water from within". Ryder tells Zuma that he will be there in five minutes and to stand by. Overhead, Skye's helicopter is coming into range. Skye uses her telescopic goggles and sees Zuma signaling her. Skye lands the helicopter and runs over to Zuma. "Have you found them?" Skye asks. "Not yet" Zuma replies, but then he hears cries for help from within. "That's gotta be them" Skye says. Zuma calls Smoky on the pup tag. "Smoky, are you and Kailey in there?" Zuma yells. "Zuma, we're in here and the cavern is filling up with water" Smoky yells out over the sound of rushing water. "Hang on dude, Ryder's coming" Zuma says. Just then, Ryder arrives on his ATV and is briefed by Zuma. Ryder calls out to Skye, "Skye get your harness ready". Skye goes to her copter and barks out "ARF, Harness" as she flies the copter into the sky. The harness and line drop out of the copter and Ryder gets into the harness. "Skye, fly up to the top of the cliff, there's an opening up there where we can lower the harness down". Skye does as she is asked and the copter heads towards the top of the cliff. Inside, the pups are starting to tread water as the levels are now up to them. "We can swim, but for how long?" Kailey says. Suddenly, Smoky picks up on the sound of Skye's helicopter. "It's Skye's copter" Smoky says. Just then, he slips and falls into the water. Smoky tries to swim, but the current pulls him under. "SMOKY!" Kailey yells as Ryder enters the cavern from the hole. "Ryder, Smoky fell in and was pulled underwater". Just then, Smoky surfaces but is struggling to stay afloat. "Ryder, HELP!" Smoky says as he's pulled under again. Ryder gets out of the harness and helps Kailey into it. "Skye, pull Kailey up" Ryder says. "But what about Smoky?" Kailey says. "Don't worry, I'll get him" Ryder says. Kailey is raised to the top of the cavern and out where she's helped out of the harness by Chase. "Ryder's still down there" Kailey tells Chase. "Skye, lower the harness for Ryder and Smoky" Chase says. "Roger that Chase" as Skye lowers the harness back down into the hole. Ryder jumps into the water and sees Smoky going down again. He dives down and grabs Smoky and brings him to the surface where the harness is waiting for him. They swim over to the ledge where he can put Smoky down and gets into the harness, then picks up Smoky. "OK Skye, bring us up" Ryder says. Skye presses the winch button and Ryder and Smoky rise up to the top and out. Skye lands the helicopter and Ryder puts Chase down on the ground. After a few minutes, Smoky is coughing up water. "I'm alive?" Smoky says. "Yes, thanks to Ryder and Skye" Kailey answers. Back at the lookout, Ryder is pondering why the cavern filled with water so quickly. He goes out to where Smoky and Kailey are sitting. "Do either of you know what caused that water to come from the cave opening?" Ryder asked. Smokey tells Ryder "I remember hearing a loud pop when we were climbing the ladder". After all the water has drained, Ryder goes to check the cavern and finds the trap that was built into the ladder. "So that's it" Ryder says. Any weight put on that particular step set off an explosive that held back an earthen dam of water. Ryder reports back to Mayor Goodway that the cavern has been sealed off at the beach and an iron plate has been put across the hole at the top so that no one can enter the cavern anymore. Ladsone